Borrow All of Time
by TheTimeLord1
Summary: "I was alone. Being alone is cool... Not." What happens when all of the Doctor's regenerations meet? Why did they, and what are they even supposed to do? Sequel to Remember Me, from the Doctor's point of view, but could be read first.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, since Don't Forget wasn't that successful, this is a follow up to Remember Me, from the Doctor's POV. Hopefully, this'll be better.**

* * *

**Borrow All of Time**

**Chapter 1- Eleven**

I was alone. Being alone is cool... Not.

I was never alone in this regeneration! I always had the Ponds! River! Clara!

No longer. Amy and Rory died. River sacrificed herself for me in the library, when I didn't even know her. Clara decided to leave me with only a note saying that it was nice traveling, but she was better off going.

"I guess it's just the two of us again," I tapped the console.

She didn't make any noise back. I started walking around.

"You know, it'd be great if you could run me into something exciting. Maybe find a living Time Lord that's not the Master. Someone I like. Or something I haven't seen in a while! No daleks, though. Getting tired of them."

She started materializing. Personally, I liked the noise, but River constantly nagged me to stop leaving the breaks on, so it would be quiet.

Well, she wasn't the only one who complained to me about it. My sister constantly told me that I should just leave them off. And since Thalia was gone, probably, I should've just listened to her, to make her happy. I barely did anything for her while she was still alive.

Thalia was the middle child in our family, and out of my several siblings, my favorite. She was the smartest, the most comedic, and coolest, by far. I mean, she wore a bow tie before I even knew what they were. She cared about me more than anyone else ever did. Not even any companions could compare to her. She said she always kept an eye on me to make sure that I didn't get into too deep of trouble... Until the war.

When I got to Gallifrey in my eighth regeneration, the Time War had already started. She found me before I could even think about finding her. I knew I was going to have to destroy Gallifrey totally, but I also knew that she couldn't just die. I didn't want to be the last living Time Lord. I found a more modern TARDIS that actually worked and gave it to her. But there was one problem: I wouldn't find her ever again. She was on her thirteenth and final regeneration.

Maybe she didn't die as often as I did, though. "D'you think we could find Thalia?"

She vworped back. I took it as an "are you crazy?"

"Hey, you never know. Come on, now, let's just give it a try."

She jerked forward. I stumbled, falling onto the monitor, but pushed myself up. I didn't damage it.

"Could you be any less careful?"

_Vworp. _I didn't know how to take that one. I lost focus of that when the monitor suddenly turned on. The screen was plain white at first, but words in someone's handwriting were starting to show up.

_I will borrow all of time to save the world. I will borrow all of time to save the world. I will borrow all of time_... It repeated until it filled the whole screen.

"Borrow all of time...?" I asked out loud. "You can't borrow time-"

The words turned into circular Gallifreyan. I squinted to see clearly and translated in my mind.

"'I will borrow all of the Doctor to save the world'? What's that supposed to mean?" I walked around the console. I fell again when I felt something hit the side of the TARDIS. I stayed on the floor, too irked with the TARDIS to face her.

"Oi, sorry about that one."

_Who the hell...?_ I looked up. Oh, nothing more than a ginger man, a little bit taller than me, in a green polo shirt, black jacket, and formal trousers and shoes. But... "How'd you get in here?"

He ran over to me, looking excited. He pulled me up by my shoulders and started playing around with my bowtie. "Oh," he held onto the word for a while.

The playing was getting annoying. I slapped his hand. "Stop it."

He shook out the hand and looked around the console room. Next thing I knew, he was in the chair by the monitor. "I feel at home..."

"Yeah, well, this is my home. My TARDIS; mine."

"Oi," his face turned slightly offended. "Greedy, are we?"

"No, it's just... You... You crashed into my TARDIS."

"Yours."

"Yes! Mine only!"

He shrugged and something hit us from three sides, sending us to the one where he came from. "Gah..."

"How many times will something come attack me today-?"

"Oh, hello!" my voice called. Well, not really mine. My tenth regeneration's.

Both of us looked up. I was in my usual brown pinstripe suit. He wasn't looking at us- there were two others. My fifth and eighth regenerations.

"Who's he?" my eighth asked.

"He's me," Five (yeah, that'll do) smiled.

"But I'm you!"

"No, you're not."

"Hi!" I and the other one said and waved at the same time.

They all looked at us. "Hello," Ten (it works) came over. "The Doctor. So-"

"I know," the other guy told him.

"... So who are you?"

He stood up and pointed at Five. "You're the fifth regeneration of the Doctor."

"Yes, I am..."

Next, Eight. "And you're the eighth Doctor."

"That's right."

"You're the tenth."

Ten raised his eyebrows. "How do you know?"

He grabbed me up by my bow tie. "This is the eleventh Doctor. I, well, am the twelfth Doctor."

My jaw dropped. "You're me?"

"Yes!"

"I... I'm ginger!"

"Yes!" Twelve smiled at me.

The other regenerations stared at him. Too much attention on the future me! "Ten, you!" I called. "Remember River, from the library?"

"Yeah, who is she?" he put his hands on his hips.

"She's my wife."

He went red. "She's our wife?"

"Wife?" Five sounded disgusted.

"Yeah, you get into a ton of relationships," I explained to him. "I got an archeologist and her mother."

"I got a ton of women!" Ten grinned.

Twelve beamed. "I got Donna Noble!"

"Donna?" I was confused.

"It's a long sto-"

Five just didn't get it. "Who? Why are you getting into relationships?"

Twelve pointed at Eight. "It started with him and the American. But hey, you traveled with two women at the same time. We know you had fantasies."

He stormed over to a door that led into a corridor, opened it, and stepped in. "You're all so... Strange."

_Bam_! He slammed the door behind him. We exchanged looks as Twelve called, "At least we're not the ones wearing a vegetable!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Twelve**

Younger me! Not just one, though. Four of them! Four of my favorites!

The tenth turned to me. "I know you ran into Donna..."

"Well, not directly. You know, I'll explain to you later."

"... Right. So who else did you travel with?"

"Oh, just Thalia."

Eight shook his head. "Not our Thalia, right?"

"Thalia's gone," Ten continued. "She was revived by the Master, but other than that, she's dead."

I sat up straight. "No, she's still alive. That was her seventh regeneration, you know, when she was known as our 'second mother'; she's on her eighth now."

"When did she die?" Five walked over.

"She never did! I sent her away in the Time War, she said she was on her last regeneration, but she was on her seventh."

"So she lied about it."

"But she's alive! Does that even matter?"

"Maybe not..."

"What is she... Well, what is she like?" Eight stood up.

"Same personality, just younger. Younger than all of us, really. How about..." I took out my sonic and pointed it at an empty area.

A blue hologram came up of her and her console. She was walking around, checking everything.

"She... She's stunning," the eighth me seemed shocked, as did the rest.

"Meh. I guess after spending about a year with her, you get sick of her."

The tenth slowly walked over. "Would you think that she could hear us?"

"Oh, no. Definitely not. I mean, I could probably get more information on her..."

"Please do," Five walked as close as possible to her, nearly to the point of touching her.

Again, I pointed the sonic at her. "Alright, working in London, got out early today, since she's new, supposedly her last day there, according to her TARDIS... Has to meet Donna...?"

"Look, your girl," Eleven put a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to face him. "Hey! I-"

"Who is she? You keep bringing her up and I'd rather not be clueless," Five crossed his arms over his chest, a rare thing for him.

Ten explained, "She's your future best friend and, as for him, date."

"She'll be the reason you never say 'mates' again," Eleven continued.

"Exactly!" Ten pointed to himself. "Mates," he pointed at me. "Mating," he repeated the movements. "Mates, mating. I should've thought of this when we were traveling together!"

I pushed him away. "If it's me mating, then it's you, also. And again, it's not directly her."

"Then who-?"

"I'll tell you bloody later!"

"She met Wilf?" Eleven asked. I noticed that he was sonicing her hologram.

"Who are all these people?" Five raised his voice, getting extremely high pitched.

I mimicked him, "You'll find out! Stop asking me these questions!"

He dropped his jaw in disgust. Ten stepped up for him. "Now, really, he doesn't sound that whiny."

"You haven't heard yourself obviously," I pointed the sonic at myself.

Eight came over, but I backed away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm off to see Wilfred Mott, bye!"

_Zzzz..._ I blinked and I wasn't in the TARDIS anymore. I was in Chiswick on a familiar road.

"Oh," I grinned. _That should be my catchphrase. _

I looked around for a TARDIS blue car... No, Donna wasn't home. But who cared? I was back there! I lifted my sonic in victory.

"Where did you get that from, you?" Wilf asked from behind me.

I jumped a bit, not expecting him so quickly. I turned around. _Same bloody man!_ "Oh, it's just a toy."

"Is it sonic?" he pointed at it.

Biting my lip, I shook my head. "Nope, not really, Wilf."

_... Great going, Doctor. Nice way to ruin it. Very, very class._

"How d'you know who I am?"

_Better just continue it._

"Hey, Wilf! It's me, the Doctor! I regenerated two times since we last saw each other! Woo!" I found myself awkwardly dancing.

_I'm probably embarrassing the poor man's ass off... _No, not really. He wasn't focused on that, though. "D- Doctor?"

"Yes!"

He didn't say anything for a moment, but then simpered. "Come in with me!"

"Thanks, it's bloody freezing. My sonic is about to shrink."

* * *

Sylvia didn't pay much attention to the stranger walking into her house with her father. Maybe she thought that I was Donna... Meh, probably not.

"I won't be staying long," I shook my head as he gestured for me to go into the sitting room.

"But I need to talk to you about a few things, Doctor."

"Tell me about them here. I have to go back soon... To the TARDIS, mind you."

He sighed. "You have a sister, don't you? I met her yesterday; she was going into her TARDIS."

"You've met her before that, Wilf."

"I have?"

"Older woman, church? Police box in a stained glass window?" He shook his head in disbelief. "She regenerated since then," I explained.

"... She said she'd try to give Donna back her memories so that she wouldn't die. You were wrong; you were doing her more harm."

I raised an eyebrow. "She... Wait. Why would Donna need them?"

"She's engaged again, Doctor. A lovely man, Lee McAvoy, but he's half Time Lord."

_How many times is that bloody woman going to get married?_ "Lee McAvoy..." I whispered. "Seems familiar."

"Can you give them back to her if she can't? Please, Doctor. She wouldn't be able to recognize you like this."

I shook my head. "I'd trust Thalia on this one, Wilf... You know, I should be going."

He nodded at me and stepped over to open the door for me. I walked out. I was nearly blinded by... A blue car's headlights?

Two gingers were in it, staring at me. The one in the driver's seat said something to the other. "The one who was in the driver's seat" meaning Donna Noble. The other was my sister.

_Don't fail me here, Thalia._

* * *

**A/N- Woah, thanks to all viewers! Special thanks to acciojubjubbird for the review and all who favorited/followed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Ten**

The twelfth me appeared... Not that I wanted to talk to him.

"And so who do I see in Donna's car?" he extended his arms, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Thalia."

Everyone grouped around him, asking about her. I wanted to hear how she was, of course, but that version of me turned me off from it.

I crossed my arms over my chest and grunted. Everyone looked at me. "You don't care about Thalia, I assume?" Five leaned forward.

"Oh, I do, but him."

Twelve brought his head back a little. "What about me?"

"Are you sure you're the future me? Is Thalia really dead?"

Five pointed at the place where he brought up her hologram earlier. "He showed her to us."

"It could be fake."

The twelfth brought his arms out again. "Scan me with your sonic."

I tilted my head, wondering if I should listen to him. But, then again, I wasn't going to find out who he really was by just staring him down. I slowly took out my sonic, opened it, and scanned him.

Nothing beeped.

"So am I real or not?"

I was extremely reluctant to say, "Yes."

"Why did you even think that he wouldn't be?" Five interrogated.

_... Right. _I had no response to that. _What would the companions do...?_

Rose would tell him to stop. Martha probably wouldn't know what to say. Jack would just flirt with him. And Donna...

I whimpered and opened my eyes widely, on the verge of crying. A few tears fell.

"Aww, come on, self," Eleven came over to me and put a hand on my back. Eight did the same.

_I owe you one, Donna._ I imagined her telling me back, "Yes, you bloody do, Spaceman."

Eight scowled at Twelve and Five as he said to me, "We're sorry about them."

I saw them exchange looks. "What did we do?"

I was so ready to reply. I was so, so ready. But before I could tell him what I had to say, a voice came from the console's monitor.

"Hello, Doctor. Remember me? I'm your sister, Thalia. You don't seem to recall the fact that I exist, do you? I mean, you never cared enough to mention me to your companions, quite obviously. Not even one of your wives knew I'm real! You helped me get out of the Time War to forget me?"

We all sped over. A girl who had to be in her late teens- with light auburn hair and amber-green eyes- stood, hands on her TARDIS' console, with an irked face. The Eighth ran his finger across her face. "Thalia..."

"Thalia!" I shouted.

"Oh, and I regenerated, as you can tell. I apologize for lying about how many I had left, but we're still not even for all you've done. You thought you were done with me and my nagging, didn't you? Well, I'm more furious than ever."

"What is there to be annoyed about?" Eleven looked at us for an answer.

"First of all, to your tenth and twelfth regeneration: why are you trying to get into the head of a girl who isn't even born yet? Yes, I know she's your former companion's daughter, but that doesn't give you an excuse. Secondly, to your tenth- why did you even erase Donna Noble's memory? She would have done better if you kept her the way she was. You were slowly killing her by making sure she didn't know what happened."

I dropped my jaw. Was I really doing that much harm? "No..."

Twelve rolled his eyes. "Wilf and I discussed this earlier... And note that the girl is Donna's 'daughter' from CAL."

"I know," I replied. "I've seen-"

"Lastly, I can't stand you now. I've defended you for so long, and only now do I realize how many people you've hurt. You chew people up and then you spit them out again... I loved you... Do you hear me? I loved you! And what did it get me? Yeah, I'll tell you: a big nothing. You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, and drain others of their love and emotion. Yeah, well, I've had enough..."

The screen went dark. We all were caught in a mix of surprise and confusion. "Wow," was all Eleven said.

"Rocky Horror...?" I muttered.

Twelve turned to me. "Yeah... Let's do the time warp again..." he started to sing.

Five continued. "It's just a jump to the left..."

"And then a step to the right..." the four of us followed the steps.

"Put your hands on your hips..."

"Ah!" Eight shook his hands. "We're dancing to a song from a seventies musical and Thalia is out there! Why don't we go find her?"

We all went red, realizing what exactly we were doing. Twelve started pressing random buttons on the console.

"What're you doing?" I asked, concerned for our lives.

"I'm going to find Thalia, Donna, Martha, Jack, Amy, River... And Rose."

Rose. My Rose Tyler. "So you are on my side."

"That's like asking if I'm on my side."

"Um... We have a problem," the Eleventh was pointing his sonic at the monitor. "You sent a hologram to Donna, Ten?"

"No," I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she got one. Thalia saw it."

I looked around. "If it wasn't me... Then who was it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Eight**

We went to bed still thinking about the question. The twelfth me was the one who stayed up, trying to find the answer. He seemed brilliant. After all, he did find Thalia.

I barely slept. When I did, they were dreams. Flashbacks of being on Gallifrey... While she was still there.

* * *

"Just go to Earth! It's lovely there!" She, in her second regeneration, followed after me outside of our home on Gallifrey.

"Never!" I, in my first regeneration, threw my arms up. "Earth is plain compared to everything else out there! What's so special about it?"

"But it'll be better for you and... Susan."

I turned around to her. "Susan... Susan should be none of your concern."

"She's my great-niece, Theta. I'm every bit as concerned for her as you are."

I continued to walk away. "I wouldn't be able to care for her alone. She would need a motherly figure."

"I'm sure you could find that. And who knows, maybe you can get more than you thought you'd get."

"No," I once again stopped, putting my hands in my trouser pocket.

She stepped in front of me so that I could observe her better. Her skin, eyes, and hair color were the same, but her hair was now a bit higher than her shoulder and she appeared to be about twenty years older. "Please, Theta. Just consider it. For me. For you... For her."

I didn't reply to her. "I'll give it thought."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Susan and I were about to leave. Thalia was the only one who actually wanted to say goodbye to us.

She strolled over to my TARDIS. Susan caught sight of her and her face lit up. "Thalia!" She called, allowed to refer to her by her first name, and ran over.

My sister smiled and went to her. Susan fell into her arms. "And how are you?"

"We have to leave now! You can't come with us?"

She shook her head. "I'll probably be too busy on here to come."

My granddaughter let go of her and turned back to me. Thalia followed her.

"I assume this is our last goodbye," I didn't want to say the words, but in a way, I had to.

"No," she shook her head. "You'll be back, I can tell."

She seemed like she had something that she didn't want to tell me, but admitting to whatever she had to say would be inevitable.

"Is there something you need to say, Thalia?"

"Yes... Koschei..."

"What about him?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I... Am to marry him."

I opened my eyes wide in disgust. "You... You can't!"

"Theta, it's to continue his house line-"

"Susan! We're leaving now!"

"But, Grandfather..."

"No buts! Come!"

"Theta!" Thalia screamed.

"Goodbye, Thalia..." Susan waved from behind me. I pushed her in and shut the door.

"Susan! Theta!" My sister screamed.

* * *

The last dream wasn't seeing her again. It was our final goodbye.

"Doctor! Just save yourself!" She told me as I held the TARDIS door open.

"No! I can't risk you dying, Thalia! You probably don't have that many regenerations left, do you?"

She paused. "I have... None."

We weren't going to meet again. Nothing else came to my mind, just thinking of never seeing her again. "Then... just go! I have to destroy Gallifrey!"

"Why, Doctor?"

"It can't last much longer!"

She continued staring at me. "I... I'll go, then. But, Doctor... When you regenerate next, go back to Earth for me. You'll find someone as soon as you get there- I can guarantee it. You'll take her with you for what you think will be only a little bit, but you'll never forget her... And those who come after her. Of course, you'll find some people again... And you'll find me sooner or later."

_What is she talking about?_ I nodded, pretending I knew what she meant. "Thank you so, so much, Thalia."

"Thank you, Doctor. Try to get out alive, please."

I attempted a smile. "I'll try."

She stepped in. "Goodbye, Theta. My Doctor."

"Goodbye, my Thalia."

The door was shut only a few seconds later. Her last words repeated through my mind. Those would be the final words I ever heard from her.

"I have to go to Earth," I whispered to myself. "I have to go to Earth..."

Her TARDIS was gone by the time I came back into reality. I could only hope that it had materialized.

* * *

"Are you alright?" my fifth regeneration asked me as soon as he saw me the next morning.

"Yes," I nodded quickly. "Just... Thalia appeared in my dreams..."

He raised his eyebrows. "It happened with you, also?"

"Her telling me to leave Gallifrey? Leaving with Susan? Yes."

"And I was you in one. Telling her to take a TARDIS-"

"Yes!" We started walking into the console room.

"How could that-?"

The younger me was drowned out by our three future regenerations singing in unison, "_And I would walk five hundred miles and I would five hundred more just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your-_"

The fifth cleared his throat. "Good morning."

They all noticed us. "Oh, hello," Ten said and the other two waved.

"Found out who sent the fake him to Donna," Twelve stepped over.

"Who?" I asked.

He pointed at the fifth. "Your lover."

Five brought his head back. "But... Adric's gone and Tegan was dying a few... Oh... No... I never said any of this..."

We all exchanged looks and burst into laughter. "I meant the Master," Twelve gasped for breath. "But that... Is... Class!"

"Not cricket..." The fifth whispered.

The eleventh calmed himself a bit. "Ah... Can we sing again? Singing is cool. And I've had that Gallifreyan song stuck in my head."

_Maybe I'll join in... _I looked at him_. _"Which one?"

"You know, that one... _Dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun_..." He made a drumming noise.

Ten and I joined in. "_Dun dun dun dun dun_..."

Five and Twelve began the lead. "_Doo wee ooh_..."

* * *

**A/N: About the songs- I had to.** **And thanks to Panda Puffin for the favorite/follow/review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Five**

I looked around the console to make sure no one messed anything up. Everything was perfect. "Maybe those idiots aren't so stupid..." I muttered.

"One, I can hear you," Twelve came over. "Two, we weren't the only ones singing, Mr. 'I've been wearing the same decorative vegetable for nearly thirty years, maybe I should eat it by now'."

I opened my mouth, ready to say something in my defense, but I didn't know what to tell him, honestly. He pat my shoulder and walked away.

_Maybe I should eat it..._ I slowly ripped the celery off and took a bite out of the end. _What even...?_ I winced and brought my hand to my mouth.

"It... Is thirty years old..." I slowly swallowed.

Twelve appeared to be going into a cupboard of some sort when he turned around and tossed a stalk to me. "Knew it."

I pinned it to my jacket. "Thank you..." And then I noticed a stalk on him. "You... Wear it also, now?"

"Of course! I love you!" He grinned like a fool.

_So he basically loves himself... _"You... I... Thank you?"

"I mean, I loved your practical fashion sense. It works best around women."

_I influenced them starting to date and get married_? "I- what?"

"You always had the best dating ideas," Eight smiled at me.

"Like letting our voice get all squeaky when we talk!" Ten exclaimed.

The eleventh pointed at Twelve. "And as he said practical fashion sense! And I traveled with more than one woman at a time once! But mine was mother and daughter, not alien and human..."

"I..." How was I supposed to reply to them? Yes, it was good that I influenced them, but it wasn't in the way that I wanted! Women (shudder)... "I don't want to even think about this now!"

They all looked at each other for a minute. Twelve finally broke the silence by saying, "Anyway, we accidentally traveled ahead twenty-four hours... Don't ask how; I really don't know."

"You said that the Master sent a fake him to Thalia's TARDIS," I pointed to Ten. "Is there some way to find out if he'll be doing anything more?"

He rolled his eyes up in thought. "I can't see the future, but I can check to see what he just did," he walked to the monitor. I followed. "Alright, he surrounded Thalia and four former companions of mine in a clothes store in London, Thalia got them out..."

"What companions?" The tenth asked.

"Rose, Martha, Donna, River... And... What?"

The three others came over. Eleven asked, "What's going on?"

"He was in that CAL library... While pretty boy was there!"

Ten leaned back. "Why am I pretty boy?"

"... And... What?" He sounded outraged. "Tegan? Romana? Sarah Jane?"

"He has them?" I asked, concerned.

"He locked them up!"

"Can't we go there, then?" Eight asked.

Twelve shook his head. "No. Thalia'll do it."

"We're depending too much on her!"

"No, we're not," he started speaking quicker. "Ten, your Donna is different than my Donna. My Donna uses Donna Noble as an alias. She's stuck in the Library. She also works for UNIT. Thalia promised UNIT that she'd get her back. Thalia's a big Romana supporter. Romana's a big Thalia fan. Obviously, she'll get them out. It works!"

"If Thalia's alright," I whispered.

"We'll, then, let's check," he pressed a button under the monitor.

A room with a few lights that still couldn't light up its darkness appeared. Ten called, "Thalia! Thalia! Thalia, are you there?"

A young voice whispered something I couldn't hear. All I knew is that it wasn't Thalia.

"Thalia, please. We need to talk about some things. I'm sorry- all of me is," I said.

The next sound was footsteps. "I'm here, Doctor!" She came to hers. She looked exactly the same as she did when she sent the message, but her eyes were on the verge of bloodshot.

The eighth stepped up. "Thalia... You're- you're alive!"

"Yes, I am, Doctor..."

Ten grinned. "Brilliant."

"How'd you all get there? Who's TARDIS is it, anyway?"

Eleven raised his hand. "Right, so I was just traveling like normal and then I feel something hit me from all four sides. Then these four walk in. Took him to figure out we were all the same person," he pointed to Twelve.

Thalia took out her sonic screwdriver and pointed it at her monitor. We weren't in our TARDIS anymore. We were in hers.

"Doctor!" A young blonde ran over to Ten.

A few more people came in and went to either the tenth or the eleventh. Twelve said something to a ginger who tried to slap Ten.

I walked over to my sister. "The temperature of the Master is still as high..."

"D'you mean the literally?" Eleven asked me.

_How do I become him...?_ "Well, what do you think?"

"Oh, you mean that by temperament right? Oh, I see."

_... I give up._

"What temperature would he be, anyway?" Ten laughed.

"Whatever temperature paint dries at," Twelve replied.

I said through my teeth, "Excuse me!"

"What? One would think that he'd use a different tactic than cloning himself to take over the world again. It didn't work the first time around. And also, he likes to try it when I'm in the same time as him so I can do something about it. Never changes it. If he's going to use the same plan over and over like this, boring degrees Celsius may as well be a high temperature."

"Well, he is rather redundant in action..." I muttered.

_Zzz..._ We started to flicker. "What's happening?" Someone asked.

Ten answered. "We're just leaving; don't worry."

The ginger snapped, "'Just leaving'? You better be back soon, Spaceman-"

We were back in Eleven's TARDIS.

* * *

**A/N- So, thanks for all the views! Please review and tell me what you think :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't say I didn't warn you- this is a really cheesy chapter at the beginning. I don't own any of the songs, either.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Eleven**

"What're you doing?" Twelve asked me.

"Oh, just making something for us all. Maybe it'll get Five to like us."

I gave him the case. "A CD?"

"Not just that! Look at the title!"

"'TARDIS hits- Featuring Companions Screaming Things in the Background'?"

I grinned. "Yes! Look at the songs!"

He raised his eyebrows. "One- Love Me Do featuring Chatterton screaming, 'Doctor, you're ruining the song' and Barbara telling him, 'Ian! Remember, he can kick us out!'... I remember that one..."

"Go on!" I twirled my hand around.

"Two- Making bagpipe noises with Jamie screaming, 'Doctor, that's not how they sound!'... I give up," he handed it back to me.

I looked the back over. _Three- __**After a strange trip to the 80s...**__ Never Going to Give You Up (featuring the Brig.); Four- Mr. Blue Sky (with Romana screaming, "Doctor! Be quiet!"); Five- Cricket (where I accidentally hit Nyssa in the face with a cricket bat and Tegan screams, "You idiot! You broke her nose!"); Six- Singing all the parts to Joseph's Coat (with Peri asking why I'm singing show tunes.); Seven- changing the lyrics to Ring of Fire to "Dragonfire" (with Ace blowing stuff up); Eight- My Heart Will Go On (with Susan saying, "At least you can sing, Grandfather..."); Nine- It's the End of the World As We Know It (with Rose asking why); Ten- Fix You (with Donna shouting, "Oi, Spaceman! The only thing that needs to be fixed is your voice!"); Eleven- SexyBack (with the TARDIS vworping)._

"Wait... I'm not on there!" He noticed.

"Well, what do you...?"

He took out his sonic and pointed it at the case. _Zzz_... A new song was under mine.

"What...? 'Doctoring the TARDIS'?"

"It's by a group called the Time Lords. Don't worry; I'm pretty sure they have nothing to do with Gallifrey."

"Right... Anyway, want a listen?"

"Honestly, I'll pa-"

"Too bad!" I took the disk out and put it into the console.

He turned nearly as red as his hair in embarrassment as he heard, "_When you try your best but you don't succeed..._"

"What, Spaceman?" Donna called in the background.

"_When you get what you want, but not what you need.._."

Ten ran in. "Is that me?"

I held up the CD. "Yes it is!"

He grinned. "I'm not that bad after all!"

"_... Lights will guide you home..._"

"_And ignite your bones...!_" Ten and I joined in.

Twelve muttered, "I hate Coldplay..."

We pointed at him, "_And I will try... And fix you!_"

"Aw, come on, self!" Ten threw his arms up. "I will convert you into a fan by the time I leave, I swear!"

Eight and Five walked in on us. "What's going on?" Five looked to all of us.

"_And high up above or down below... When you're too in love to let it go..._"

"Kill me now!" Twelve screamed.

The chorus started again, but this time, the recorded Ten called, "Come on, Donna!"

She started reluctantly singing, "_And I will try... And fix you..._" Her voice went softer as it went on, almost ashamed to be singing.

"Good! Oh, I love this bit!" He made guitar noises.

Twelve raised his arms up. "I'm out." And... Well, he left.

"I can't blame him..." Five muttered.

Him and Eight started to leave. "Agh!" A scream came.

They came back. Eight asked, "What was that?"

Twelve ran back into us. White... Stuff (I didn't know exactly what it was) covered his clothes and hair. He started to shake it all off. "Blegh!"

"What was that?" Ten went over and rubbed a bit off of his jacket with his finger. He licked it.

"There's a frost in my TARDIS, that's what!"

"A frost?" I asked. How would that happen?

"Yes!"

_Boom! _A small explosion went off in another room. Five ran in. "It... It's here, too!" He coughed. Ten, Eight, and I exchanged looks.

_Boom! _It went off in another room. Ten ran into his. "What the...?"

I slowly took the CD out when... _Dun!_ Something opened violently in mine. A white snow-like thing landed all over the place. It got in my eye and I couldn't see.

Something grabbed my arm and dragged me into a different place. I opened them to see that I was in Eight's TARDIS. The other three were coming in, covered in the frost. Eight shut the door leading to mine, ran to his console, opened something up, and... _Snap!_ He obviously broke something.

"What was that?" Ten asked.

He stood up. "Obviously, it was coming from there. Might as well get rid of it before it explodes, also."

"Thanks," Twelve shivered. "Oh, you have a monitor?"

"It's fairly new."

"Let's test it out," we all joined him as he pushed a button.

We were expecting to see Thalia's TARDIS. And that's what we should've seen. But the image of a familiar man with dirty blond hair in a business suit came up. "Hello, Doctor."

"Master," Ten muttered.

"_That's_ what he looks like?" Five whispered to Twelve.

"Oh, Master. What do you want from me now?" He replied, so Fivey knew it had to be true.

"I don't want much. Just to tell you something. You remember your companions, Leela, Nyssa, Adric, Harry Sullivan, and Rory Pond? Of course you do, who am I kidding?"

I was the only one, besides for Twelve, to recognize Rory, but we all knew the others. "What about them?" Eight asked.

"They're all back," he grinned.

Five lowered her eyebrows. "But Ad-"

"Oh, dead, right?" He paused. "Thalia, Doctor. Wasn't she dead?"

The screen went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Ten**

"Come on!" Twelve shouted at the console. "Give me Thalia! Thalia! My sister! Not the Master!"

The screen came on to her TARDIS again. No one was there... Oh, but Jack.

"Harkness!"

Jack turned. "Oh, hey, Doctor. Good you're here; I had to tell you something... Your sister."

"What about her?"

"She's really... Attractive."

"That's easy for you. A pile of shite is probably attractive to you."

"... Anyway, we're good friends."

"So you're dating my sister now."

"Yeah, but..."

"Well, isn't that class."

_... Wait_, I realized what was going on. My brilliant sister was dating... Jack! What the bloody hell, Thalia? There's nothing to see in him... Well, he won't die on you, that's for sure.

Someone started running in loudly. "Doctor!" Donna screamed.

"Oh, it's you again," he winced.

"Doctor, please save her!" Her face was as worried as ever.

"Who's her? Thalia better not be dead. I still owe her since... Well, since I was young."

"No, Thalia's trying to get the Master. He's possessed your wife!"

He looked confused. "Which one?"

"Her name's Donna; believe me, Spaceman, it's not me. I-"

"Do you happen to have a sonic screwdriver with you?" She took it out. "Good, now pull it... Good, Donna. You're doing better than I thought you would."

"I still have your Time Lord brain, Spaceman. And see? I'm alive!"

"Don't pull the guilt trap on me, Earthgirl. Now, point the sonic at me... And you see that thing at the top? When I tell you to, press it, turn around, and press it again. So... Now!"

He wasn't there anymore. "He's... With her?" Eleven asked.

"Guess so," I sat up on the console and watched the monitor.

"... Now point it at us, and..." Zzzzzz... We all looked. He and Jack weren't there. Only a worried Donna.

"Hello!" I grinned.

She didn't look at me. She was still shivering, scared for that other Donna.

"Donna?"

And still nothing.

"Hi, Donna, I'm he-"

"Say another word and I'll bring myself in there to kill you."

_Well, that's nice._ I was about to say sorry, then I figured out it wouldn't be a good idea.

An image of Twelve flickered on and off in Eight's TARDIS. He and Donna spoke a few words, but I didn't pay attention to what they were.

He was back with us. A huge smile was glued to his face. "I just love it when you're able to save people's lives once in a while, don't you?"

"You saved your wife?" Eight asked.

"Well, we're not married. But I married a ton of Donnas. Right, Fivey?"

We all looked at Five, who clenched his fists. Why was Twelve...? Oh, right. Those Donnas... Don't ask. Don't ask the TARDIS, either. She'll give you a huge story that you really will wish you didn't hear.

"Did you ask about the frost?" He changed the topic.

"Oh, right. That... Eh, we'll ask tomorrow. I think we bothered them enough, y'know?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Five**

"Let's try this again," the twelfth pressed a few buttons to call Thalia yet again.

We must've be pains to her. That was what, our third time calling in two days? It was a bit... Obsessive. We walked over to see what would come up. And... The ginger. Twelve and Ten grinned and waved.

"Hello, Doctor," she didn't look as happy to see them

Twelve answered, "Hello, Earthgirl. Everyone alright there? You know who Donna is now, I assume?"

"Yes. And she says she's not married to you."

"I had a ton of wives named Donna-"

"Oi!" Another woman who looked nearly exactly

"Donna's not even your real name."

"There's two of them," Ten looked horrified.

"Frankly, I prefer the younger one," the twelfth shrugged.

"You fell in love with Donna Noble's daughter!"

"Well, technically, you did, too. And so did you three," he pointed to us.

The eleventh looked sickened. The eighth and I were completely lost. I defended, "I don't even know who she-"

And then, the voice spoke. Not just any voice, though. It was the voice of The Mouth: "Doctor!"

_Oh, no... Oh, no, no... I can't get rid of her..._ We all looked at each other. It couldn't have been! "Tegan?"

She suddenly came into view. In a way, she had changed, but all in all, she looked the same. "You're... Old! What happened?"

_... Old. I'm now old. _That was the best description she could give?

"Is my sister there?" I asked through my teeth.

"Of course I am, Doctor," she came over.

Twelve asked, "How is your head not falling off, between Jovanka, Noble, and McAvoy?"

The two gingers and Tegan looked at each other, disgusted. Thalia replied with another question, as if she wanted to be polite to the three of them. "Why'd you move?"

"His is the only one without the smoke..." Eleven pointed to Eight with his head

"What smoke?"

"We found some gas in all TARDISes but his. It's not even warm. It left a frost in my control room. We honestly don't have that much food or water... The gas is starting to seep in here..."

There was a slight pause, but the Thalia looked right and exclaimed, "Good! Amy! Go get a few things from storage closets for the Doctor... Doctors. You too, Jack, River."

"Ah, great, those two. Innuendos in space..." The twelfth muttered.

"...Go get water, some food, and maybe a few coats from the storage closet. And gas masks, don't forget them!"

Ten, Eleven, and Twelve grinned to each other and mouthed what looked like, "Are you my mummy?" Why were we being left out on this?

"Oh, and some other clothes and shoes. Do you five need them?"

"Clothes would be nice, but there's no need for shoes," Eight smiled.

Thalia went out of view for a moment, but then came back in. "Thanks for that," Eleven nodded.

"No problem. Oh, forgot to tell you- all of you, we brought Sarah Jane and Romana's second regeneration along with us."

We nodded to each other. "It's good you have them," Twelve commented.

"And for you, we have Joshua. Still goes by Casanova, by the way."

A young man came over. "Hello, Doctor."

The twelfth laughed a bit. "Oh, hey there! Sorry for leaving you! Hey, at least you had K-9..."

"He's not much use," he fake-laughed along.

"Please, that's not true. All of my companions are useful..." He looked up. "Could we have a moment?" He pointed to the five of us.

Thalia looked a bit suspicious, but nodded. He walked off into another room, and we followed. He pointed to me.

"Who were you traveling with when you came into Eleven's TARDIS?"

I thought. Who was is traveling with, anyway? I think it was... "From what I remember, Tegan and Nyssa... But I came in after I woke up... Alone."

He tilted his head, seeming a bit confused. "But she's with Tha- I know it!"

The four of us exchanged looks. "What?"

He went off explaining things that I can't put into writing due to complexity. Honestly, even my brain inverted itself.

"... Right," I nodded when he was done.

"So she's right! You are old!" He took out his sonic and pointed it to a blank wall. A picture of me appeared. "Look in that mirror!"

I stepped left to do as he said... Only to see a different person. "I'm..."

"Now look back at him!" I did as he said. How was that even possible?

The eighth came over and looked in the mirror. "This isn't how I looked!"

Twelve smiled. "Correct! Now, let's go see if Thalia got us the things."

The four others started to walk off, but I stayed behind, still looking at myself. The picture was still on the wall, so I turned to that. "I wasn't that bad looking..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Eight****  
** We- as in Five and I- went into the library after Thalia gave us what we needed.  
"We should go to Gallifrey, just to see how everything is there..."  
And only then did I realize that Ten may have mentioned the Time War to him, but he didn't know what it was."Gallifrey... Is gone, I'm afraid."  
He raised his eyebrows. "What? It can't just be gone...!"  
I walked around, hand covering my face in horror of thinking back to the War. "I ended up destroying it to end the Time War and kill off the daleks..."  
"You did what?" He followed me around, outraged. "You couldn't have just destroyed it! Everyone was still on there!"  
"Not everyone. Ten said that I sent Thalia off; he was right. I stole the most modern TARDIS I could find... It was better than ours: it went where you wanted it to, it had a working chameleon circuit, it had little or no flaws... I gave it to her, like you saw..."  
He stared at me for a moment, but then looked down. His face looked like I had done the worst things possible to him just by saying what I did. "You decided to save Thalia... Out of everyone who you could have-"  
"I know there was the rest of our family, but she was the one who most definitely didn't deserve to die... After everything she's done for us, what did we do for her? Leave when we found out she was being forced into a marriage with our best friend?"  
He stuck his index finger out to get me to stop. "You're right. She's the best person you could've saved... Especially now, when we need her..."  
"We can't stay separated from her-" I was interrupted by my own thought: another flashback of life on Gallifrey while I was young.

* * *

"Take this," she told me as she handed a small circle of gold.  
I turned it around in my hand. It was... A tangled up ball? That was all she could give me for going off the academy for the first time? "What is it?"  
She pointed at it, grinning. "That's time."  
Time? How could time have been put into a ball like that? "But it's all wibbly wobbly-"  
"And timey wimey, too, right?"  
I nodded. Time couldn't have been that complicated... Even though she was describing that as "timey wimey".  
"That's what time is. It's just... Stuff. Very wibbly wobbly, very timey wimey."  
I was still confused, though. "Why are you giving me time?"  
"You know we're Time Lords; that's one reason. But there's another..." She took an exact copy out from her jacket pocket.  
"You have it, too?"  
"Yes. As long as you keep yours and I keep mine, we can find each other anytime you want. If you need me, you'd just take that out and I'll do my best to get to you. If I need you, I'll do the same, and you'll find me."  
"But how? What if we can't find each other?" I knew it all couldn't have been possible.  
She leaned forward a bit. "Time will find us and make sure that we don't stay away for too long. That's why I chose it. Time is ours, that's what I was always told."

* * *

I reached into my pocket. _It has to be in here..._ Something small and cold brushed against my hand. Yes! I snatched it out.  
Five tried to see what it was. "And what's-?"  
"Do you still have that 'time' that Thalia gave us?"  
He dug his hand into his coat. His eyes widened after a minute and he took the same thing out. "This, if I'm correct..."  
"Yes! Remember what she said? 'As long as you keep yours and I keep mine...'"  
He recalled and continued, "'We can find each other anytime you want'... And we have them... She obviously has hers!"  
"She didn't lie!"  
"Why would she?" He threw his arms up and laughed.  
I started to go off into the console room and he came with me. The other three were giggling like schoolgirls before Twelve noticed us. "Oh, hello! Don't mind us; we just figured out Jack's mobile number and we're sending him photos of all of our regenerations from when we were young and all companions. I think we're going to make him pass out with excitement."  
Ten chuckled. "Yeah; we're going to have to get a bed big enough for everyone in Thalia's TARDIS and all twelve of us."  
"And Nyssa and Leela," Eleven added. "He wants to see more of Nyssa and Leela, too."  
Something beeped at the monitor. Twelve ran over. "And we're in London!"  
"What a surprise," Five rolled his eyes.  
"We're right near Rose's house... Ten, we're going to visit Jackie."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- ... Well, Ten**  
Oh, God, what the hell did I do to deserve to face... Her? I felt myself shaking as I rang her doorbell.  
The one thing that I'm actually scared of came out: Jackie Tyler. "... What're you doing here?"  
"Hi, Jackie...!" I waved. I didn't want to smile because my teeth were chattering.  
Eleven and Twelve were also scared to do anything. Eight and Five were just confused. But then, my horror was overcome with surprise at the sound of a new voice: "Mum, who's there...?"  
"Rose!" I called.  
She ran to the door. "Do- Doctor!"  
I grabbed her. "How'd you get here?"  
"I came back! Your sister sent me here to explain to Mum why I was going to be gone."  
What? It was like she knew I was going to be coming... That's just Thalia, I guess.

* * *

I sat down on the couch as my other regenerations looked around the house. Some soap opera was on the telly.  
"It's raining," Eight observed as he looked out the window.  
"Well, no kidding," Jackie snapped. "It's bloody London."  
"But that's not rain."  
Rose seemed like she was ready to believe him. "What is it, then?"  
"Acid..."  
The show suddenly changed. The screen read, "IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM PRIME MINISTER BRIAN GREEN AND UNIT".  
A middle-aged man and either Donna or her daughter appeared at a desk. He started, "Good afternoon. I interrupt your programs this afternoon with an emergency message from the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. An extraterrestrial storm is to reach London within five to seven days. A state of emergency was declared, but is now recalled. I will leave it to Field Marshal Isabella McAvoy to explain what will happen."  
She spoke next, "Thank you. Everyone living in the London area is to stay indoors until the rain stops. As Mr. Green said, it is extraterrestrial and does not even classify on a pH scale. As of tomorrow, we will go into Ultimate Code Red. I repeat, Ultimate Code Red.  
"Tomorrow at eleven a.m., UNIT will take all residents of London to refuge homes in Leeds. Under no circumstances will anyone be left behind and houses will be searched. Nothing would be able to survive this storm, as it includes fumes more toxic than the ATMOS incident in 2009. This storm will spread. Residents of surrounding towns will move north or west.  
"If there is an attack of daleks, alien robot-like things, before the storm comes, the area is to be evacuated. Anyone there who does not leave will not be able to. No one is to attack the dalek ship, as you are putting your and other lives in danger.  
"If anyone who looks like Harold Saxon is found, avoid him at all costs. Lastly, there is a man needed. He can look like anything, from an old man with white hair to a skinny young man in a suit. He might hang around a 1950's police box. He will respond to 'Doctor'. If you see him, tell him that Earth needs him."  
"And that is all, have a good evening." The show came back on.  
The five of us looked to each other. "We have to go," Five muttered.  
Suddenly, Rose started flickering. "Rose?" Jackie screamed.  
"She said I'd come back... See you soon, Doctor," she smiled.

* * *

We were back in our TARDISes. Twelve started grinning... And pulled out a mobile phone. "Stole this from the house. Gonna call McAvoy."  
"What are we going to do with her?" Eleven asked.  
"Prepare to go over Chiswick."

* * *

**A/N- This is short, I know :P And UNIT note- this was written before series 7, remember. So I didn't know about how they changed.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Guess who

This wasn't that bad. I meant, we saw Rose (but we also saw Jackie... Ugh, she still gives me nightmares to this day...) and we were going to get Thalia. I mean, that's great, considering all that could happen.

Twelve shut the phone and extended his arms. "And that, selves, is how to successfully convince Thalia to follow you."

The four of us exchanged looks. "And how's that?" Ten asked, eyebrows raised.

"You befriend a former companion's daughter who won't let her get away with not doing what I say. Then, of course, you tell her what you want her to do."

"And then she follows?" I tilted my head.

He pointed at me and walked over to the console.

"Where are we going?" Eight finally asked. The rest of us were about to, since we didn't know, but he got it first.

"To wherever the Master is," he pressed a few random buttons.

The TARDIS jerked forward. We held onto columns just to stop us from falling. "What the hell is going on?" Five screamed.

"Ugh... Yeah, as that UNIT chick said... It's literally raining acid in London... We sort of used that on Gallifrey, so the TARDIS doesn't like it..."

"You 'used it on Gallifrey'?" The four of us exchanged looks and said in unison,

"... Yeah."

"Anyway," Twelve continued. "We should probably be there any minute now."

Oh wait... Wasn't there something else I wanted to ask them about. "Oh! I got a message right before all of you came in."

"You too?" Twelve looked at me.

"Yeah! 'I will borrow all of time to save the world' or something."

"And then 'I will borrow all of the Doctor to save the world'," Eight pointed his finger at me.

"I got that!" Five exclaimed.

"Same here!" Ten squinted at me.

There was a stop for a minute. Twelve looked up, as if thinking. "D'you four think... It could be a warning?"

We exchanged looks. I shrugged. "Why would it be?"

"Thalia said she'd give all of our regenerations a warning when the Master would come back with an army of daleks."

"You're giving her too much credit!" Five spat through his teeth.

"I only give credit where it's due. Why'd you come to Earth? Why'd you get companions? Who was really your original companion? Why'd you save yourself on Gallifrey during the Time War? Where'd Ten over here learn to fly a TARDIS like you saw?"

The fifth was speechless. I was confused. Why would Twelvey go off on... Well, himself, like that?

Sexy vwoorped. We were there, wherever there was. Twelve ran over to the door, opening it slightly so he could see through.

"Where are we?" Ten asked, trying to get a glimpse.

"A place we've never been before," his voice sounded slightly sarcastic, but not enough to be sure that he really was. "London."

... Yep, sarcasm. He pushed the door open more and walked out. I ran out. We were in an office building. White and clean. Too white and clean. Nice fountain, though. And a platform that had a door to another building. Dunno, that stood out to me. And for a good reason.

"... Doctor?" A voice called from it. One of a few.

The other four turned and we saw our first, second, third, fourth, sixth, seventh, and ninth regenerations.


End file.
